Lessons to the heart
by Natanami
Summary: A few really short stories about the times young Canada and France had together long ago. There is no real plot, and is only meant to be small snapshots into their life together as brothers.
1. Chapter 1

"Canada, wake up," France whispered and gently shook the young boy's shoulder. "There's something I want to show you." Canada blinked up into France's smiling face; at least he thought France was smiling, it was difficult to see out of his sleepy eyes. He yawned and stretched his arms out for France to hold him. France chuckled softly as he picked the young nation up. Canada snuggled closer into his brother's safe embrace and muttered something inaudible.

France stopped into the kitchen to pour a small glass of milk for his young charge and then he took a seat in the chair in front of the window. Snow glistened under the light of the full moon, and the wind whispered lullaby as it passed by the house. The moon itself was low in the heavens, steadily climbing ever higher.

"Are you awake little one?" France cooed to Canada as he situated a blanket over the two of them. Canada nodded his head slowly and took a sip of the milk. The milk had a slight awakening affect on the young boy, but it wasn't likely to last long. "You see the moon up in the sky? I want you to keep an eye on it for me, ok?" Canada nodded his head, though didn't understand why he would have to watch over the moon, then something odd started to happen.

"Big brother, who's eating the moon?" Canada asked. France chuckled, and smiled down at his brother's confused, upturned face.

"No one's eating the moon cheri," he said. "It's called a lunar eclipse. The earth is blocking the light from reaching the moon and casts a shadow over it." Canada nodded and watched the moon be slowly eaten by the earth's shadow.

"Is the lunar eclipse important?" Canada asked. France thought about it for a moment.

"I would say it's more special than it is important," he replied. Canada nodded his head slowly and finished off the last of his milk. Then he snuggled as close as he could to his big brother.

"Just like the time we spend together," he mumbled. Then he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. The other nation smiled gently and wrapped an arm around the sleeping boy. Yes, very special indeed. And he watched the moon fade to nothing, turn orange, and then return to grace the sky.

Yay a really short chapter. Don't expect long chapters in this little one shot series as I have no plot, and only want to have your attention long enough to say aww and then go your own way. The second goal is that I can write each chapter in a day and therefore continue this long into the future. This story series is dedicated to ruretto on deviantart as a Christmas present. For those of you who didn't notice I watched a lunar eclipse at some point this past week and took inspiration from it. For those of you who care about my 'It's the separation that hurts' series, I will put up another chapter as soon as I can. I'm about halfway through then next chapter. As always I don't anything in the story. And I'm going to stop before this becomes longer than the actual story.


	2. the boogie man

"And they lived happily ever after," France said as he closed the book. "Now it's time for bed." Canada nodded and climbed under the bed sheets as France placed the book on the table next to the bed.

"Why does the prince always marry the girl?" Canada asked.

"Because they love one another," France replied with a smile. "You'll understand that when you're older. Goodnight mon cheri." He then kissed the young nation on the forehead and picked up the candle, but Canada grabbed his sleeve before he could leave.

"Could I sleep with you tonight?" he asked; a slight tremor in his voice. France sighed, set the candle down and sat on the bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He stroked Canada's head to comfort him, and it did seem to be working. Canada had gone out to play with America earlier that day, and America had a habit of finding some way of upsetting the other western nation.

"There's a boogie man under my bed," Canada whimpered. "America said he has sharp teeth and is going to eat me the moment I fall asleep." Well that explained what this was about.

"The boogie man is nothing to be afraid of," France replied as soothingly as he could. "If he's been there all along, then why hasn't he eaten you yet?" Canada turned pale and France curse in his head. "I mean, there's a boogie man under my bed too and I haven't been hurt by him." Again the wrong thing to say. This time Canada turned green.

"Th-there's a bo-bo-boogie man under your bed too?" Canada asked. France sighed. If he kept this up Canada wouldn't sleep at all, and neither would he.

"Would you like me to sleep here with you tonight?" he asked his younger brother. Canada nodded his head slowly and hesitantly shifted to make room for the older nation. France blew out the candle and curled protectively around Canada.

"France," Canada asked, "why did you want to sleep here?" France smiled softly; this time he wouldn't mess up the answer.

"Because there's no boogie man under your bed." Canada stared at him in confusion.

"I thought you said there was a boogie man under my bed though."

"Nope," France corrected. "They're under my bed. The little boogie man is afraid of you too, so he's sleeping under my bed with his big brother boogie man." Canada thought about it for a moment, then nodded his head and yawned.

"Goodnight big brother. I love you."

"I love you too."

Another small little bit for all of you out there who love France and Canada. I came up with this idea as I was falling asleep and had to write it down before I forgot. Though I'm glad no one in my family knows I'm up so late or I would probably get chewed out for it. But that's my problem and not yours. As always, not mine and dedicated to ruretto on DA.


End file.
